tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Mafia Wars
NOTE: You are signing up are your USERNAME. Though you can act like whatever character, kinda helps add to the story. Sign-ups Write the text of your article here! [[User:Mrodd|'I'm Hugable']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 02:01, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Teddy is a pacifist civilian who wants to stand against the Mafia. She will do anything to stop them with a non-violent plan. She is hoping to make a plan that will cause them to quit their plans I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 02:06, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Davis will kill fight till the end I know a certain werewolf 02:07, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Alright, before I get a bunch of characters, let me just point out that you're signing up as your username. Though you CAN act like your character. TDA15 talks and '' 02:09, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Well...my username ''is ''Teddy xD Uhhh. I sign up, homedawg. [[User:Kgman04|'~ Kgman04!]] '''♪ [[User talk:Kgman04|'Talk!']] ♫''' 02:10, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm signin' up. >-> [[User:TotalDramaAddict|'''TDAddict]] - You know who he is, 02:11, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'll sign-up. --Spotted at the hottest shows, interview on Charlie Rose, they all want a piece of you! 02:11, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Syle190-Can I act ike Zippy?Just Just When Ya Think, Your A chain With Just One Link, Some Comes To Tip you off your stool! 02:12, July 17, 2011 (UTC) *signs up* Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 02:19, July 17, 2011 (UTC) *Ill sign up :D Bridgette_dj10 im winning this timeee 02:25, July 17, 2011 (UTC) *Me, I wanna sign up :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 02:30, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Spot for Justin? :D 02:36, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I just signed up. Yes, I have a problem. Want to talk about it? ''02:44, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Easy. *Signs up* Owen Lover (Call me Russel) Meh. Mr. E is on the case! Hey! Aren't you that one Mysterious user? 08:05, July 17, 2011 (UTC) WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 08:26, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I'll join. --[[User:TDA ROCKS|'Yo']] [[User talk:TDA ROCKS|'Two thumbs up!''']] 10:35, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Call me Kev Word up, ''it's inappropriate '' 11:06, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I love Mafia :P Leshawnafan! ''The featured diva '' 15:51, July 17, 2011 (UTC) --Hey, where's Perry? Do-be-do-be-do-bah Agent P! Curse you! 16:07, July 17, 2011 (UTC) EnTrey. Zoomer got a new sig, But don't worry... It's still Zoomer! 17:26, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Im in! Cause baby you're a firework Really you are Oh, no... 17:39, July 17, 2011 (UTC) It's a passion to annoy people My dad does it likeall the time 8) 02:02, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Put in a sign up for IN$F.Hello, my name is Donny TrumpI make a billion every time I take a dump Soo.... yeah! 07:59, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I know I'm not a friend or anything, but this seems really cool. I would LOVE to play. Please pick me dude! -- Owenandheatherfan 16:58, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry heres a link User:Snowgirl57 On the Floor, E.T. and She's So Gone. 00:43, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I want to be in it!![[User:Heather rocks|Nyan Cat is Epic Let's got to space! 00:51, July 19, 2011 (UTC)